


Call Me

by lil_utterance (persephone_flees)



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-19
Updated: 2010-06-19
Packaged: 2017-10-10 04:39:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persephone_flees/pseuds/lil_utterance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Santana gets ready to go on a date. Brittany is confused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 10,000 Lilies porn battle on LJ.

"No."

Brittany looked confused. "You never say 'no'," she complained, drawing back her hand. "It's, like, your number one rule."

"I have a date later tonight. He's from another school and his car is worth more than most of the guys here will make in an entire year after graduation."

"My dad's car is expensive and we did it in there that one time. I mean, I couldn't drive it anywhere because I can never tell the gas from the brake, but you said I still gave you a wild ride."

"Whatever," Santana said. She tried not to picture Brittany straddling her in the backseat and how much fun it had been to not worry about being fat or being judged or about anything beyond getting off. "We're not fooling around."

"But I'm bored. And you look hot in that dress."

Brittany's statement hardly surprised Santana, though she still felt the thrill of her own hotness. The outfit itself was made of win--in her opinion, low cut, form fitting, and red did it every time. In fact, maybe she should take Brittany up on her offer. Taking the edge off now would make sure that she was clearheaded later on in the evening when maneuverability would be key. Getting turned on by your own power could be problematic when trying to prolong the teasing-rather-than-pleasing portion of a date.

"Fine," Santana said, walking over to the door of her room to make sure it was locked. "But only if whatever you do doesn't mess up my hair or makeup." She sat back down on the bed next to Brittany. "Like oral."

"Oral?"

"Yeah, oral sex." Santana rolled her eyes. "C'mon Brittany, we've done it like a thousand times."

"But you're right here. Why do we have to do it over the phone?"

Santana laughed then, the type of laughter she rarely let anyone other than Brittany hear. "That's phonesex, Britt. Oral sex is when you put your mouth right here." As she spoke she raised the hem of her dress, revealing the black satin of her thong. She slid one finger down the front of the material to make sure her meaning was clear.

"Oh," Brittany said, smiling. "I always like that."

She moved to kneel in front of Santana, who breathed in sharply at the feel of Brittany's hands on her thighs and the anticipation of what was to come. Though she might not know the term for the act, Brittany definitely had its performance down to perfection.

Afterwards, drowsy with pleasure, Santana watched Brittany leave, vowing that tomorrow she would make sure to return the favor.

After all, in her opinion, that's what friends were for.


End file.
